Preconceived Notions
by WickedWitch1313
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Based on episode 1X06: I Kissed a Girl.   Something is buggin Jane Rizzoli. Why on earth would Jorge suspect that she was gay? For that matter, why would she be chosen for the undercover opt in the first place?   All rights reserved to TNT.


_A/N: So I just got around to adding the author's note... I'm sorry. Frist thing is first: This is a One-Shot. That means that this whole short story bit is the whole thing. I can usually dish these things out in a couple of hours which I hope appeases those of you who are still waiting for updates on my longer, more stubborn stories. _

_Secondly: This is a friendship fanfic (as you could tell by the genre listing) not a romantic interest one. I'm not necessarily adverse to writing one of those, however, inspiration and ideas are needed in order for that to happen._

_Third: I had an idea- since the second season does not come out until July 31st or something- that it would be fun to write a one-shot for every episode based on the friendship of Maura and Jane. If this sounds good, please do tell. As of right now, I've just started a one-shot based on the following episode "Born to Run."_

_All rights are sadly not mine. But enjoy them anyway :)_

_XXXXXX_

Jane fiddled with the brown-glass rim of her beer bottle. She had been quiet for over five minutes, a feat that Maura knew to be nearly impossible under normal circumstances. But, these were not normal circumstances. The intense expression of contemplation that adorned her face told all, that something was seriously bothering her.

"You're not eating." Maura pointed out as if it was a major cause for worry. She knew that the way to get a stubborn woman like Jane to admit anything, there needed to be a scapegoat.

Jane grumbled noncommittally in return. She continued to stare blankly out the café window, through the dusty, half-drawn blinds.

"If you're not hungry, we don't have to stay here." Maura started again. When, like before, Jane did not answer, Maura decided to resort to physical persuasion. Laying one pale hand upon her friend's, she lowered her voice to a calmer, more personal level. "What are you thinking of?" She asked quietly as her action brought about the brunette's attention.

Jane opened her mouth once, twice. Nothing came out. It was as if she wasn't sure how to form the words she wanted to say. Finally, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I was just wondering about the…about the case." She said, her eyes fixed on her hands as they mindlessly traced the contours of the wood-grained table.

"What about it?" Maura asked, making sure to keep her voice light.

"Why me? Why did I go undercover? I mean I that I 'looked like the victim' and all but thats not really a basis for an undercover opt. And Jorge… he thought I was gay right off the bat. You said you didn't even tell him yourself, that he assumed. Why would he assume something like that?"

Maura took a long sip of her wine glass, organizing her thoughts before she answered. "It wasn't just appearance, you were right. It was more than that. You and the victim…you shared other traits as well. You have the same kind of qualities that would attract the suspects that had contacted her previous to the murder. You're athletic, confident, strong-willed and very gorgeous. It's not just that you _look_ like her but that your attitude and personality type mirrored those that she had."

Maura blew out a breath of air and allowed her words to sink in.

After a moment Jane snorted, "You're becoming quite the detective."

"I have a good teacher." replied Maura with a slight smile.

Smiling in return, Jane waited a moment before she began again. "But that all applies to you too. I mean, you would probably be more willing in the first place to go undercover anyway."

"I did." answered Maura, evidently confused.

"I meant interviewing suspects."

"I'm not adept at socially conversing."

"I wasn't exactly then either."

"I-I had to collect evidence." Maura threw out: a last ditch attempt to hold onto her pride.

Jane leaned back in her chair, smirking. "So…_not_ so willing after all."

Maura shot her a look.

They sat in silence for several more minutes before, "It's not because they thought you were gay."

Jane looked back down at the table once more. Maura knew that it'd been abrupt but the tactic was necessary.

In the silence of the moment, the hustle and bustle of the café that had once seemed merely background noise heightened to that of a seeming roar.

Finally, without looking up, Jane uttered one, barely audible word: "Why?"

Maura was caught by surprise. She peered at her friend in blank confusion. "What?"

"Why wouldn't they think I'm gay?"

Maura didn't know what to say to that.

"I mean," she continued, glancing up into Maura's face, "I'm hardly girly. I am _terrible_ at relationships.-"(Maura opened her mouth briefly in protest but Jane stopped her as she held up a hand.) "No, I am. I know. I am always working to be treated like 'one of the boys." I'm a huge advocate for women's rights… I mean, I'm a _cop!_ I'm a walking fucking cliché of the loud and proud lesbian. Why _wouldn't_ they use that?"

"Jane," Maura said when Jane had begun to simmer down. "You honestly don't think Barry and Vince have that little of respect for you to base a homicide investigation off of some stereotype do you? They're family! They would never assume anything of you. They'd trust you to tell them upfront anyway. Besides," she added as an afterthought, "They didn't even want to put you undercover since you didn't seem to supportive of the idea. If I hadn't convinced them to, they never would have allowed me to create the dating profile. And I most certainly did _not_ base it off of a juvenile, clichéd ideal. I knew you could handle it and I knew you'd be good at doing your job as you always are. I knew that, given the opportunity, the suspects would open up to you in a second."

"How can you know that?'

"Because, if they saw half of the woman I see in you-and I do not just mean physically. If they saw even a _fraction_ of that, then they wouldn't be able to help but trust you."

Jane watched Maura closely for a moment.

"Thank you." She said.

Maura nodded and cleared her throat roughly. "Now, as for Jorge, I wasn't _quite _honest with you when I said he _assumed_ you were gay. I mean, I didn't _tell _him that! I just insinuated that you were… otherwise engaged and he thought… I mean, well we _did_ leave together that night we had that double date. Um, he assumed that you and I…that we… I didn't _say_ that or anything but I guess he thought…. We were a couple." Maura peered up at Jane, guiltily.

Jane mouth twitched for a minute before she burst into bouts of laughter. "So much for me not being your _type_!"

Maura glared at her for a minute before she too gave into the humor and collapsed in laughter.

XXXX

_A/N: Did you enjoy this piece? Really? No? Do tell. I gladly except suggestions, requests, praises and even the occasional angry rant. So review already!_


End file.
